Hanzal Herbus
Hanzal Herbus is the son of Dillian, and Samantha Herbus making him a member of House Herbus. Hanzal Herbus would run away from his family following his discovery of magi and his lack of control of this Magi, and would spend the next several years of his life living in the woods near Herbus where he became a local folk story. Hanzal would be discovered in the forest by Khadgar who was searching for Magi to join the growing Circle of Magi, and while at first reluctant to leave his woods he was convinced by the promise of learning to control his abilities to a greater extent, and would thus join the Circle of Magi and come to stay at the Tower. During his time at the tower it was Hanzal that came under the sway of Owin Snow a growing power within the Circle of Magi but also a man of increasingly dark moral choices, and under this influence it was Hanzal who begin dabbling with Necromancy. Hanzal Herbus would be sent to Rosten during the events of the Banditry Wars of Lucerne as James Lovie wanted Rosten to go up in flames as to make it more difficult for aid to be sent to any future attempt to relieve Tree Hill, and Hanzal Herbus would be accompanied by a troop of fifty men from the Circle of Magi and bags of coins for what he would come to spark in the form of the Bandit War of Rosten. Hanzal Herbus would enter the court of his brother Dominic Herbus who was a Landsgrave of Rosten and entering his brothers court accompanied by Circle of Magi men he was able to gain immediate recognition despite never having spent any time with his brother, and delivering letters from the king it was Dominic that was forced to obey the commands of Hanzal and his soldiers. Characteristics Personality History Early History Running Away Hanzal Herbus would run away from his family following his discovery of magi and his lack of control of this Magi, and would spend the next several years of his life living in the woods near Herbus where he became a local folk story. The Circle of Magi Hanzal would be discovered in the forest by Khadgar who was searching for Magi to join the growing Circle of Magi, and while at first reluctant to leave his woods he was convinced by the promise of learning to control his abilities to a greater extent, and would thus join the Circle of Magi and come to stay at the Tower. Bad Influence During his time at the tower it was Hanzal that came under the sway of Owin Snow a growing power within the Circle of Magi but also a man of increasingly dark moral choices, and under this influence it was Hanzal who begin dabbling with Necromancy. 'Family Members' Kingdom of Lucerne.png|Dominic Herbus - Brother|link=Dominic Herbus 'Relationships' Edward_Cullen2.jpg|'Edward Cullen' - - - - Rival - - - - Edward, and Hanzal would come to blows during the Rosten Crisis and the two engaged in brutal fight where in Edward would kill Hanzal.|link=Edward Cullen Category:House Herbus Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Dragon Knight Category:Circle of Magi Category:Dead Category:Necromancy School of Magi Category:Vandal